After Me, Mead & You
by iPreferTrashPanda
Summary: Well, this what happened the morning after Me, Mead & You


Continuation of Me, Mead & You.

* * *

Valka sighed happily, having bathed and dressed in a clean dress, now in the process of rebraiding Stoick's beard. Braiding his hair had been easy, but his beard was something she wanted to take time on and it wasn't just because there was a lot of hair. She wanted to show her love and dedication to him, something that the two hadn't had time to show to one another since her return months ago.

She paused, feeling Stoick undoing her messy braid of hair that she put it in after washing. She knew what he was doing, feeling his large fingers move gently through her hair, wanting to repay her in kind for redoing his hair and beard. She smiled, and glanced up at him while her fingers continued their task. He was so focused, gently feeling her soft hair beneath his fingers for real, since they returned from the Alpha's Nest.

Valka had been so focused on feeling his hands in her hair, that she didn't notice that he was now looking down at her.

"Everything alright, Val?" He asked, his booming voice a softer tone.

Valka blinked a few times, looking up into his eyes. "Oh! Yes, I was just mesmerized by your gentle touch and soft gaze. It reminds me of those brief moments all those years ago."

Stoick smiled, leaning down to kiss her lips. "Well, then we'll have to have more of these moments so they don't seem so long ago."

"I'd like that." Valka said with a loving smile before going back to braiding Stoick's beard, leaning into his touch when he started to resume his hair braiding task if her hair. The two had finished their tasks, and Valka felt proud of herself. Stoick's hair was neatly braided and his beard was looking like it was woven from ropes made of fire. He looked very handsome, making Valka blush as she looked up at his face.

Stoick looked down at Valka, unable to look away from her beautiful face. Her chestnut brown hair, which he braided into a strong braid of hair that resembled a woven rope, made Stoic smile as he silently pulled her up by her chin to kiss her lips. Thin fingers reached up to his hair, gripping it lightly as the kiss continued.

"Come, my love." Stoic said, letting her go. "We should go get something to eat from the Hall." Before breakfast was over, and Stoic had no desire to cook this morning with that same feeling being shared with his wife.

Valka sighed softly before looking at him. "Your right, my love."

The two left the house, hand in hand, strolling to the mead Hall. They smiled, talking to each other in hushed tones as they moved along through the village while ignoring the looks they were being given at their newly braided hair and beard in Stoick's case. When the two entered the Hall, they grabbed some breakfast and Stoick grabbed some mead while Valka grabbed some grog.

The day afterward was filled with laughter, Stoic and Valka flying Thornado and Cloudjumper around the skies, racing their dragons, and Stoic even tried wing walking. He almost fell, Thronado flying down to catch him he would have fallen into the sea, Valka and Cloudjumper flying before them.

"Are you alright?" Valka asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Stoic said, trying to brush off his terror. "That was fun, for the time I could do it, I'll try again later."

Valka laughed softly. "It is fun, isn't it?" She asked rhetorically, their dragons evening out.

"Yeah, it felt..." Stoick paused, trying to find the words, coming up with only, "free."

Valka tilted her head ever so slightly, a blush coming to her face. She never imagined Stoick to feel that way.

"So, it starts like this?" Stoick's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, seeing him standing on Thornado's back again.

Valka nodded excitedly, "yes! Just like that!" She was grinning as she rushed along Cloudjumper's wing and jumping off it to land in Stoick's arms.

Thornado gave a strangled sqwauk, alarmed but trying to keep himself steady. He glanced at Cloudjumper, asking in a silent manner if this was normal for Valka. He received a slight nod, chuckling in a deep grumbly noise as Thornado's eyes widened in fear. This was normal?! The laughter on his back though, it calmed the dragon.

On Thornado's back, Valka and Stoick has their arms out to feel the wind rush around them. Valka yelped when she felt Stoick grab her by her thin hips, lifting her onto his shoulder and holding her there as the dragons were flying back to Berk.

"This is amazing!" Valka called as she was smiling widely before glancing down at Stoick with a loving expression as the two were flying in the setting sun, Stoick's hair and beard bright like fire.

Soon, the two were back at home, Gobber, Astrid and Hiccup joining them for dinner. Their young Chief son gave them the riot speech about being gone all day when they needed some help with some escaped Monstrous Nightmare hatchlings causing mischief.

After dinner, the three adults left the doe eyed couple alone for the night. After they dressed for bed, they lay down and snuggled one another.

"Today was amazing, my love." Valka said, reaching over and touching his chest.

"It was." Stoick agreed, looking at her face, reaching up to stroke her cheek with his thumb. They rested their foreheads together, watching each other breathe in a comfortable silence before falling asleep.


End file.
